


Xenodochy

by Dzuljeta



Series: X-mas? Xmas? Christmas! [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Preparations, Dimension Travel, Dinner, Explanations, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Memories, Misunderstandings, No Smut, Pete's World, Pretending, Realisation, Romance, Sexual Content, Time Lady Rose, Time Lords and Ladies, Time Travel, changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: Rose Tyler has never thought she would need to turn to the person she couldn’t stand the most.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.

**Xenodochy**

_( Xenodochy \- _

_n. Reception of strangers, hospitality)_

* * *

**1.**

Rose Tyler has never thought she would need to turn to the person she couldn’t stand the most. The guy who has somehow acquired the nickname ‘The Doctor’ among her friends and acquaintances.

Rose understood anything was possibly better than having the name John Smith, but his visible reluctance to talk to her has truly been getting on her nerves. She couldn’t understand what could have made him so dismissive towards her, especially since it was clear he could have had any woman he chose, his door almost always open to whoever’s chosen to come visit.

Somehow, she doubted it was a coincidence the majority of his guests were women. Which was why she has tried every other option she could think of before finally ringing his doorbell.

* * *

 

John Smith has opened the door cautiously. “I wasn't waiting for anyone today. Have been planning to have a day to myself,” he spoke sharply, sounding almost angry.

Rose could see he was telling the truth - his usually perfectly styled hair were stirring at all directions and his clothes weren’t reminding of his almost pedantically kept official style, possible to catch a glimpse of whenever he was hurrying to his working place, one which no-one could name for certain. 

“Miss Tyler?” He encouraged her to speak, looking clearly bothered.

Rose could not back away a curious look. She could remember someone telling her it was possible John Smith knew the names of every other person in London. 

“You shouldn't be surprised, Miss Tyler. I am quite good when it comes to remembering names,” he spoke dryly. “What do you want?”

Rose has barely stopped herself from glaring at him. John has been living several doors away from their flat for months, but he has barely ever acknowledged his neighbours.

“I need some help,” she said emotionlessly.

“I’m sure there are many others who could help you with whatever you need, why me?"

“I have asked around. It just so happens you’re the only one I haven’t asked…”

“So?” John wasn't convinced.

“Could you help me, just this once?"

He sighed at her, annoyed. "Why would I do that?”

“I know we don't get along, John." For a moment, she was sure he would start shouting at her for merely using his first name. Nothing happened, so she sighed in relief.

"You can ignore me or all the others all you want, but this is- Oh, God." Rose covered her face with her hands, aware she wouldn't be able to control her tears any longer. He was her only hope. Everybody else has refused to help, with Christmas being just a few days away...

The Doctor did not agree with the ‘don’t get along’ bit, but he didn’t bother explaining. It was her trouble she couldn't remember. His trouble to keep the ‘unfriendly neighbour’ mask on. But now, the girl looked utterly broken and he couldn't help it but try to help her.

"Oh, to hell with it. What is it you need me for?"

"My mum, she's not feeling well. You see, Christmas is coming and we have this enormous Christmas tree given to us... Could you please come and help me with decorating the parts of the tree I can't reach?"

"How about using a chair?" He suggested the most reasonable choice.

"Mother wouldn't allow me to! She thinks I would fall and break something."

"So, as I understand it, you need me to get into your house-"

"Flat," she corrected, uncomfortable. Has this man been drinking?

He nodded. "A flat or a house, a tent or a shed. It's all the same to me. Why don't you ask Mickey instead?"

Rose eyed him suspiciously.  She has been surprised he knew her best friend’s name, in the first place.

"Mickey? Are you serious? He would decorate the tree with football-related memorabilia."

"What's wrong with that?" He shrugged.

"Mum wouldn't approve, besides-"

"I'm still not convinced you need me. Anyone would be eager to help, I'm sure!"

Rose shook her head. "They would want me to pay for their services. Obviously, we have too little savings to waste it on something a nice neighbour could help with for free."

"I see," the Doctor nodded. Rose was looking at him expectantly.

He was trying to hide his discomfort behind an indifferent expression.

“I’d have a favour to ask for that,” he spoke lightly, ditching the ‘I’m better than all of you’ approach.

Rose exhaled. It was likely  he was going to ask for something in return, the reasonable person that he was... Especially since he must have seen her as nothing more but a desperate stranger.

“I’m listening!”

John cleared his throat meaningfully. “You don’t have to sound so bothered, _Rose_. It’s a favour for a favour. Besides, it’s you wasting my free day on trivialities,” he reminded.

“Yeah?” She could remember just how often her friends kept talking to her about John’s _strange_ behaviour. “Must you always treat everyone as if we were below you?”

He backed away. “Do I? I haven’t noticed.”

“I can see that. Look, Doctor,” she addressed him cautiously, but did not get the chance to finish the sentence, as John paled and looked as if he was going to faint at hearing the epithet.

“Are you all right, John?” Rose was worried about this man at once.

“Told you I needed my free time,” he spoke lightly, not wanting to sound unwell. “It’s just… That name, nobody calls me that any more.”

Rose smiled at him, dubious. “Not to your face, perhaps. I keep hearing people using it when talking about you more often than they call you by your real name, I never thought it would affect you so. I’m sorry,” she said honestly.

John sighed. “You can call me Doctor, if you like. I haven’t heard it used when talking to me for a long time, that’s it.”

The last person using it in front of him was Rose herself, but she couldn’t remember. It has been on a party months ago, perhaps even at the beginning of September… Back when the Doctor has moved to live close to Rose, just so he could watch her.

The black costume he has been wearing to _work_ has been but a forceful reminder of things he couldn’t control. Of Rose who was now only seeing him as an unfriendly, indifferent person.

However, this unexpected visit has reminded him Christmas was coming… And with Christmas, everything was going to fix itself back again. The TARDIS would be able to ditch his dreaded costume far away. This faked life, this unfamiliar world would be left behind for good.

Rose, his Rose… She would be back to him again and they would travel times and galaxies together again, he knew. She has _promised ..._

“John? Are you sure you’re okay?” Rose was watching him closely.

“I am,” he grumbled, remembering the role he was supposed to be playing.

“Good,” Rose exhaled. “Do you still want something from me for your help?” She was aware it was best if she has got to know it right away.

“Oh, that… Have dinner with me?”

The girl gaped at him. Who was he to-

“Don’t forget to choose your best dress, Rose,” he winked at her. “I’ll come to help you decorate the tree in the evening. Give my best wishes to Jackie!”

With these words, John was gone back inside his flat, having left the girl gaping after him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously...**

_“Don’t forget to choose your best dress, Rose,” he winked at her. “I’ll come to help you decorate the tree in the evening. Give my best wishes to Jackie!”_

_With these words, John was gone back inside his flat, having left the girl gaping after him._

* * *

 

**Xenodochy**

 

**2.**

Rose has thought it best not to mention anything about her unusual deal with John. After all, he has been little more than a stranger to her. Making Jackie worry about things she could deal with on her own was out of the question.

The girl sent Jackie a grin instead. “I have found someone to come help us with finishing decorating the tree, at last, Mum!”

Jackie Tyler exhaled in relief. At long last! Where has the bloody alien been up until now?

The mother remembered herself, catching a worried glance on Rose's face. Oh, right... She was supposed to look unwell...

Jackie shook her head, reminding herself to stick to the plan. “That's a relief! Where have you found him, Rose?"

"It's a man, all right," she rolled her eyes at Jackie. If her mother wasn't staying in bed, Rose could have thought she was only pretending to be ill, for whichever purpose.

"Who is he? Someone I know?"

"It's John," her reply has ended up sharper than expected.

"Do you mean the Doctor?" Jackie was trying to sound as surprised as anyone who has ever met _this_ version of him.

"Yes! Don't use it this title front of him, yeah? It seemed to me he was about to pass out the moment I called him that."

Jackie eyed her expectantly, unable to control herself. "You sound excited. Is there anything going on between the two of you?"

Rose looked at her mother incredulously. Yes, she _was_ excited about having found someone ready to help them, even someone as dubious as one John Smith. _Anyone!_

“Absolutely not. He's coming to help us with decorating the tree, tonight, 's all! In fact, John is the rudest person I have ever met,” Rose rolled her eyes at Jackie, feeling almost insulted.

The mother nodded, not wanting to appear too excited. It was about time for the Doctor to start doing something! Every day, Jackie has been trying to find ways to get them back together. What better time than Christmas? Oh, right. That has always been the plan.

* * *

  
That was when the doorbell rang. Jackie swore. "I don't look presentable!"

Rose shook her head. "Hush, Mum. It's only a neighbour doing us a favour," she assured her, hurrying to open the door.

"Good evening," John greeted them, smiling.

“Hi,” Rose muttered, returning the smile.

John nodded at Jackie, looking impatient. "How about we start with the tree right away?"

This Christmas tree was truly enormous. Of course, he should have known, having organised getting the tree to them in the first place...

Rose shrugged. It has been his day off! What other things he could have planned, to be in such a hurry?

"Are you sure you have enough decorations for this?" He looked at the tree knowingly, his smile never fading.

"If we use them sparingly, yeah," Jackie Tyler looked at the Doctor with mistrust.

"Who'd not want for their Christmas tree to be exceptional?"

Jackie eyed the Doctor dubiously. _Exceptional_ could have meant anything in his case. At the same time, she was ready to trust whichever plan the Doctor might have come up with. Anything for her Rose.

"Rest assured, I have brought you some additional Christmas tree decorations, in case you'd run out of yours," he spoke seriously.

Rose was too stunned to speak. Who did he think he was, Father Christmas?

"You're too kind, John," Jackie tried to break the tension. "Maybe you'd like to have dinner with us?"

The Doctor's eyes met Rose's. "Only if Rose is not against this," he said. That was not a part of his plan, but he could use all the help he could get.

“Are you sure?” Rose looked at him, incredulous. “I thought the deal was only having dinner with you once,” she mouthed.

The mother shook her head at her. “You musn’t be so unfriendly towards John,” she chastised. “He has just said he's only dining with us if you're not against it!” Jackie believed every encounter between Rose and the Doctor was only going to help.

The girl was unsure what to make out of this. “Mum. Excuse us for a sec.”

Jackie nodded, glad to see things moving to the right direction.

“What is this? I thought we have only agreed to one such occasion!” Rose was feeling disappointed and disillusioned.

“This is Jackie’s request. If you want me to, I can leave.”

Rose sighed. “Mum’s still not feeling well, hence, she's not in a state to have her wishes questioned-”

John grinned at her. “You're rambling,” he noted.

“I'm not used to this,” Rose muttered. “Having strangers in our flat, yeah?”

The Doctor paled. “ _You_ have invited me,” he reminded her.

“Yes. For a particular task, which you haven't finished yet!” She was trying to sound upset. “Besides, you're apparently staying to have dinner with us.”

John sighed at her heavily. “You are not a stranger to me, Rose.”

She couldn't understand the sudden change in his behaviour. “Does visiting me at home _once_ make you my friend?”

The Doctor shrugged, tense. “I've already booked a table for us,” he said instead. “It's nothing fancy, I must warn you, but-”

Rose was stunned. “You did _what_?” So soon?

“I think you are going to like it,” he exhaled.

“When?!” She was afraid to hear his answer. It was clear to her John Smith has been a busy man. Possibly, he was going to suggest some time after Christmas, likely before New Year's Eve?

“I was thinking tomorrow,” he eyed her apologetically. “Jackie agrees, so-”

 _Bloody hell._ Rose gasped at him. “Tomorrow's Christmas Eve!”

The Doctor _could_ have postponed the dinner for a few more days, in theory. But having his Rose back by his side again has been more important to him than anything.

“That was the only date available,” he muttered.

The girl could understand as much. It has been impossible to book a table anywhere on days like Christmas.

Rose's following question has died on her lips with his next words. “I have been waiting for this day for so long,” he smiled at her softly.

“What do you mean?” They have only talked properly for the first time today... Whatever was his problem?

“Let's return to your mother first,” the Doctor suggested. “We have a Christmas tree to decorate,” he spoke excitedly.

Jackie has only sighed at the baubles he has brought to finish up decorating the tree. Obviously, some of them had to resemble tiny planets. Alien planets. 

She has listened to his casual rambling without whining, knowing this might be one of the very last evenings Rose and the Doctor were going to spend together with her...

“I'll see you tomorrow, Miss Tyler,” he teased her lightly.

“See you, Mister Smith,” Rose muttered, suddenly feeling as if he has just taken all of her essence with him.

“For you, I'm the Doctor,” he breathed, aware the girl has heard that. “Goodnight, Rose...”

She exhaled, suddenly too exhausted to think clearly.

“Goodnight... Doctor.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously...**

“ _For you, I'm the Doctor,” he breathed, aware the girl has heard that. “Goodnight, Rose...”_

_She exhaled, suddenly too exhausted to think clearly._

“ _Goodnight... Doctor.”_

 

**Xenodochy**

**3.**

 

The following night was torturous for the Doctor. He could not help but think just how much Jackie has revealed to Rose about him and about his true nature.

The truth was that Jackie Tyler trusted the Doctor's choices and decisions about her daughter completely and has barely said more about him than was absolutely necessary.

“Are you all right about John spending Christmas Eve with me, rather than with you?” Rose eyed Jackie worriedly. “I know how meaningful spending time with me has become for you recently, Mum!”

“You need to spend more time with your friends, sweetheart!”

Rose shook her head, incredulous. John, or the Doctor, he has been the very opposite of a friend.

“He's not-”

Jackie squinted at her daughter meaningfully. “Are you _sure_?”

“I have only asked him to help once, Mum! I don't remember ever _talking_ to him before that!”

The mother sighed at her. “If you say so.”

The sorrowful, longing looks the Doctor has kept sending Rose's way was what has been worrying Jackie at first, because, according to the Time Lord himself, some unpremeditated moves could break Rose up to it being impossible to fix her.

The Doctor could do it to neither Rose nor to himself. Rose was his everything and Jackie has known it all too well, supporting whatever the alien has come up with.

“I do,” the daughter assured her. “In fact, I'd rather talk about anyone but him, yeah?”

“Yes. Of course. Have you already chosen the dress you are going to wear?” It seemed Jackie has chosen not to hear Rose's words at all.

“Mum!” The girl shook her head. Maybe it has been a bad idea to allow her to get up so soon, after all.

“What? It is supposed to be a proper dinner, a man and a woman, yes?”

Rose exhaled heavily. “We are not a couple, never were and are never going to be, Mum! Never ever, yeah?”

Jackie sighed. “Never say 'never ever,” she spoke darkly.

The girl understood she has already spent too much time talking to Jackie, knowing how exhausted she has been feeling ever since the D- John has left.

“I'm tired. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, Mum!”

Jackie has waved her daughter away. The real question was how the Doctor was going to make Rose remember everything. At the same time, the woman was not sure she wanted to know the details. As long as the process was not going to be painful...

 _Painful_ was one of the things the Doctor was worried about. _This_ Rose was different. Rassilon, he didn't even know if she hasn't been intending to turn his request down. Maybe his suggestion to wear a dress has been too much? Maybe she has found him off-putting, particularly with he way he has been presenting himself to everyone before?

He couldn't tell her, not right away. Getting Rose to the TARDIS might be the idea most likely to succeed, but the Doctor knew he couldn't risk the things he has frightened Jackie with happening.

Jackie's fabricated half-truth about John and Rose having been lovers in the past seemed to work just fine, as did her words about  memory loss and his wish to keep an eye on her, just until he was sure she was doing well all by herself.

This has justified his occasional looks her way, at least.

 

The Doctor knew this one attempt, this one meeting, this day has been the greatest chance for his carefully thought-of plan to work. He was not certain if risking spending the entire following year in this universe was not going to drive him out of his mind. A few months have already been taking a toll on him. It was obvious leaving this parallel universe has been a necessity to both Rose and himself.

The Time Lord might have exhausted himself with dark thoughts enough to have fallen asleep, because it has already been light outside by the time he has opened his eyes.

“Hello, Doctor,” Rose greeted him, if a bit uncomfortable. She knew how shocking this might seem, but her mother has insisted she had to make sure he was awake.

“Rose.” He was stunned. Hasn't Jackie known allowing her into his flat without warning could only mean trouble?

“This is a... surprise,” the Doctor managed. “I wasn't waiting for you this soon.”

His searching look has made Rose smile at him fondly. “I didn't know you were this much... Didn't know you have been-”

 _Oh._ Rassilon. Now she must think he was a stalker!

“That's not what it looks like!”

“Don't worry,” Rose spoke evenly. “I have agreed to have dinner with you and I don't intend to cancel it. In fact, Mum might have told me some things about you I could never have thought of you,” the girl exhaled. “You should have told me you were in love with me, Doctor! I might have treated you differently, then,” she smiled.

The Doctor could only gape at her. Jackie should have discussed some of this with him first!

Rose blushed, feeling and looking uncertain about her following words. “Look, John... Would you mind it very much if our dinner did not last for very long? I'm still worried about Mum and I know spending this day with me is very important to her...”

There it was...

He sighed. “We could, of course, make the evening shorter than first intended, if it would make you happier,” the Doctor spoke dryly, his face losing colour.

“I'm sorry, “ Rose grew uncomfortable. “We could spend more time together afterwards,” she assured him. “Mum likes you, I think.”

She had no idea...

“This sounds amazing,” the Doctor spoke emotionlessly.

“I'm glad! Meet you in an hour? I hope the place you're taking me to is worthy of my evening gown?”

The Doctor nodded, stunned. Not only has Rose agreed to meeting him, but she has pretty much opened him every way to welcome her back into the life once brutally taken away from her – by himself.

* * *

 

What he did not expect was her wearing one of the gowns she had been wearing during one of their adventures...

“Like it?” Rose teased him.

“Love it,” the Doctor spoke honestly.

“Let's go,” she hurried him. “In case we want to get enough time to spend together,” Rose giggled.

While the Time Lord knew getting Rose into the TARDIS could prove disastrous, he could not waste any more time.

“Why all this hurry?” She eyed him curiously. “I didn't mean we only get a couple of hours for our dinner, more like five-”

“Trust me,” the Doctor breathed into her. “This is very important.” _For both of us._

“Okay!” It was lovely to see John ditching his grave posture, at least for this day.

This hasn't been all.

“I'm sorry, so sorry,” he started apologising to her, seemingly without a reason. “The place I have chosen for us might not be-”

“Don't be silly,” Rose giggled lightly. “I'm sure I can take any kind of place, no matter how atrocious.”

The Doctor has caught the look on her face when her wide eyes have finally seen the TARDIS.

 

She covered her face with her hands, finally feeling like herself. “You're an idiot, do you know that, Doctor?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously...**

 

_She covered her face with her hands, finally feeling like herself. “You're an idiot, do you know that, Doctor?”_

 

**Xenodochy**

**4.**

 

The Doctor exhaled. “Guilty as charged,” he agreed. “There _are_ a couple of things I don't understand.” For a moment, he thought she remembered...

Rose eyed him meaningfully. “Asking a girl on a date without even getting to know her? I might be a serial killer, for all you know!”

“This means I like living dangerously,” he shrugged, suddenly feeling disillusioned. What if this parallel Rose has enjoyed her dull ordinary life enough to dismiss whatever he was about to offer her?

“I see you have abandoned the black suit,” she noted, smirking. “I must say this one fits you better,” the girl looked him over knowingly.

The Doctor sighed at her in relief, making her giggle.

“Have you changed your suit only for today?”

He understood the hidden meaning behind her words all too well, “Just for you, Rose, if that's what you mean.”

She blushed. “Shouldn't we be going?”

He smiled at her encouragingly. “Ladies first!”

Rose gaped at him, ready to defend herself, if the need arose. “I hope you know what you're doing,” she said, her adventurous nature winning over as she has stepped into the TARDIS. __ __

* * *

“Bloody hell.”

“Yeah,” the Doctor looked at her almost gultily. “That's... er... my working place.”

Rose inhaled. “I _know_ what it is,” she spoke quietly, avoiding meeting his eyes.

“You... you do?”

She clenched her teeth. “Do you know, Doctor, that this very dress I'm wearing has been the one I have bought just for you, expecting that you might _finally_ notice me?”

“It's very lovely, indeed,” he assured her.

Then, it has finally hit him. All he could think of all of a sudden was how he has somehow avoided causing her pain.

“Rose?”

“If you were planning to play the neighbour for much longer... You shouldn't have brought me into the TARDIS,” she spoke dryly.

“I'm sorry, I-”

“Take me to dinner first, all right? We'll talk about it all there,” Rose sighed, not allowing the Doctor to form a coherent sentence.

“Yes! Where would you like to go?”

“Whatever the place you have booked is, yeah?” Rose could not help but imagine he has not booked a table anywhere at all.

“Sure! Let's go,” the Doctor encouraged her to follow him. “Mickey might have booked the best table for us,” he spoke uncomfortably.

Oh no, he hadn't...

Rose gaped at him. “Do you even have any idea what a bloody _date_ is, Doctor?”

“He's not joining us,” he assured her. “Now that, that would be silly!”

She exhaled, still flustered. “You could have been kinder to me, _John_ ,” she hissed sharply, seeing some familiar faces passing by.

“I am an idiot,” the Doctor reminded her kindly.

Rose bit her lip. “I'm sorry,” she muttered. “But you could have tried to make friends with me, rather than inviting all those women to your place,” the sentence has finished rather sharply.

He grinned at her. “Maybe.”

Rose exhaled, keeping her cool.

“Nothing's ever happened. They might have tried, but I have my ways to frighten them off,” he winked at her, leading her into the most posh restaurant in the district. “Remember, the name's John,” he eyed her cautiously.

“Yep,” she agreed. “How have you even got a place in here?”

“I have my resources,” the Doctor winked at her.

Rose sighed. Obviously, when hadn't he?

The moment she saw the place he has booked, Rose was lost for words. “This is the most... the most...”

“I thought the least I could do was make our final day here in this universe memorable,” he spoke quietly.

Was he kidding? Rose has never been to such a place before.

“Good evening,” the waiter has addressed them eagerly. It hasn't been often anyone could afford dining in this place, least of all ordering something more than a cup of coffee.“What is it I could get you?”

“A glass of water,” Rose muttered, stunned. Everything in the place was screaming this has only been meant for rich people.

The waiter sighed, but did not dare to object.

“She doesn't feel very well,” the Doctor said. “I'll try to talk her into having something,” he assured the man.

“What about you, Sir?”

Rose _could_ remember the Doctor ordering something, but tasting anything was out of the question for her. “You eat, I watch,” she muttered.

The Time Lord has smiled at her understandingly. “If not food, what is it you want, Rose?”

“I want explanations,” she breathed. “Why did you have to take my memory away?”

“You knew too much, Rose. As a Time Lord, I know how to hide my memories, no matter the circumstances. A human, however, can't.”

She paled. “You mean you have made me forget, just so that _you_ would be safer inside this bloody Pete's World?!”

“I didn't want to do it,” he admitted. “I knew this was wrong.”

“Then why have you?”

“Because losing you would have broken me, Rose. Because having a part of you with me still has left me a chance to leave this world for good. To leave it with you.”

Rose couldn't understand. “Do you mean someone would have tried to find you through me?”

“I knew that here inside Pete's World no concept of Time Lords has ever existed. I could pretend to be human, just like you.”

She looked at him dubiously. “Why would you?”

“Because I care about you,” he muttered.

“Still no 'I love you'?” Rose was ready to take the first step, if necessary.

“I know what's happening to you, Rose. We must leave this place tonight, or we would be stuck here forever!”

“As humans,” she finished.

“I- I have been returning to the TARDIS every day while in this universe, trying to find a way to make you stay with me, well, forever,” the Doctor muttered. “As you know, even attempting to create such an opportunity has proven impossible so far.”

“Ha. And who's the one to blame?” Rose sighed.

“ _I_ am. Do you think I'd be apologising to you without a reason? I really should have tried to get closer to you. ”

“You seemed to have got closer to Mum just fine,” she shrugged.

“Yes,” he agreed. “Jackie knows I can't live without you,” he said, his words finally making an honest smile to appear on Rose's face.

“I still don't know what's keeping you from pulling me into a snog, then.”

Doesn't he know that has been her unuttered wish ever since the unexpected kiss in Rome?

“Not here. Not now,” he muttered, uncomfortable. “We can't!”

“Why?” Rose has asked him bitterly.

“I wouldn't want to hurt you,” he spoke honestly. This universe might be unfriendly towards our kind.”

“You don't say,” she sighed.

“Listen to me,” the Doctor whispered. “Even if you think you can control yourself, even if it looks to you like you don't give away any unusual signals, ones unusual to humans – you _do_.”

And this was why they needed to get away from Pete's World, preferably _before_ Christmas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously...**

“ _Listen to me,” the Doctor whispered. “Even if you think you can control yourself, even if it looks to you like you don't give away any unusual signals, ones unusual to humans – you_ _do_ _.”_

 _And this was why they needed to get away from Pete's World, preferably_ _before_ _Christmas._

* * *

 

  


**Xenodochy**

**5.**

She panicked. “Is it so obvious?” Rose asked him quietly, sounding almost frightened.

The Time Lord shook his head. “People here are rather insensitive to such details.”

He met her questioning look, almost entirely certain about what Rose's following question was going to be.

“Doesn't this mean we _could_ spend Christmas here in Pete's World, assuming it's likely we won't get in trouble for something they can't see?” Rose's sincere expectations were hurting him.

The Doctor shook his head. “Your new nature can't be hidden away for much longer.”

She blinked at him. “You can and keep successfully pretending you are human! Why can't I?”

“Because, because-”

“Is your girlfriend ready to order something?” The waiter was growing impatient.

Rose glared at him. “A cup of coffee and something sweet,” she muttered.

“Chocolate cake? Ice-cream? Biscuit cake?”

Rose sighed, wanting for him to be gone already. “Anything!”

The Doctor shrugged at him. “Give us five minutes.”

“Maybe you'd like for us to get your desserts into the room booked for you, afterwards?”

The girl gulped, seeing not a muscle has moved on the Doctor's face. It was likely there have been a lot of things he hasn't thought of sharing with her.

“We don't have a lot of time,” the Time Lord said. Bloody Mickey and his well-meant plans...

“Five minutes, yeah?”

The moment the waiter was out of sight, Rose gaped at the Doctor, her eyes wide. “First, you tell me we must leave tonight. Now, it seems we have a _room_ booked for us? To do _what_?”

“I know what Mickey's original intention was,” he eyed her meaningfully. “To get us together and to make us forget the time was ticking so that we didn't leave on time,” he shrugged.

“Sounds like something Jack would do,” Rose exhaled. “Mickey? Never.”

“Sounds like something _Jackie_ would do,” he corrected. “Having her daughter so close must-”

Rose shook her head, fishing her mobile phone out of her purse and ringing Mum at once.

“Bloody hell, Mum!”

“What, sweetheart?” Jackie knew exactly why her daughter was calling.

“We are leaving tonight, and I'm sorry. Booking us a room to, well, shag, just so you could-”

“The Doctor has implied you might decide to stay here-”

“I'm staying with him, Mum. If it means returning to our home world, I will. But fooling us into staying here is... wrong.”

Jackie gulped. “I know. But am I ever going to see you again, love?”

Rose inhaled. “We'll try, I promise!”

“I'm counting on you! Merry Christmas, Rose!”

The girl has ended the conversation, looking grim.

The Doctor was smiling at her supportingly the entire time.

The girl found his hand and grabbed it. “I can't do this,” she breathed. “I know this is a date and I appreciate whatever it is you're doing to cheer me up, Doctor-”

“I'm failing, is it?”

“I didn't say so!”

The Time Lord shrugged. “Booking a room wasn't my idea,” he smiled at her. “I think we could leave the place and go see Jackie, is this what you'd like best, Rose?”

“Would you do that for me?” Her voice was quiet.

“You're back to me. Do you think there is one thing I could deny you?” He spoke sincerely.

“I want you to,” she giggled. “Tell me I musn't go see Mum, because I might simply spend the entirety of our farewell weeping, and I would honestly prefer to look beautiful for you.”

The Doctor was dazed. “You are always beautiful to me, love. Even when you have caused Reapers to appear and had to say goodbye to Pete, Rose.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes! Hey, are you fishing for compliments?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Shouldn't the bothersome waiter be here by now?”

Of course, the man has come to them soon enough. “Has the lady made up her mind?”

“I am still waiting for my coffee,” she looked at the waiter kindly.

“Yes, at once! Hold on, weren't you supposed to order something more?”

Rose eyed the lad as if he was bonkers. “Get me... Chocolate cake, then biscuit cake and the ice-cream afterwards,” she giggled.

The waiter nodded, looking at the Doctor questioningly.

“Get her what she asked and in the order she has listed it,” he spoke lightly. “I'm happy she is eating anything at all,” he winked at the waiter.

“Yes, Sir. Absolutely, Sir.”

Rose shrugged.

“Where do you want to go?” The Doctor has addressed her carefully.

“Home,” she muttered.

“To Jackie?” He clarified, uncertain. She could easily have meant the flat she has stayed in for much too long.

“Pete's World has never been my home,” she shook her head. “I mean-”

The Doctor pressed her hand, delighted. “Here. Your desserts have arrived,” he pointed out. “We can even look into the room booked for us,” he suggested.

The waiter looked at them worriedly. “I'm afraid I'll have to warn you against it.”

“Why?” Rose asked, knowing they would not have enough time to spend there if they needed to get back into the TARDIS before Christmas.

“I remember you mentioning you have little time,” the man spoke quietly. “The rooms here are rumoured to make the visitors feel some weird... sensations. Of course, for a couple like you it might not be unwelcome-”

“We truly don't have a lot of time, let alone for artificial aphrodisiacs. Thank to whoever has booked the room for us, and merry Christmas!”

The Doctor grabbed Rose by the hand and they hurried towards the TARDIS. “I am not losing you ever again,” he swore the moment they were aboard the ship. “I have almost lost myself the moment I have altered your memories to suit _my_ needs, the moment I have made you forget... Forget me, forget _us_. I'm sorry, so sorry!” While talking, the Doctor has set course back to their home universe.

“Has it helped?” Rose asked quietly.

The Time Lord giggled bitterly at her. “I thought it has, at first. Then, your Time Ladyish quirks have begun to break out. I knew then it was my duty to get you back, even if it meant I would need to become someone entirely different.”

“That's when you and Mum have become close?”

“There was no other choice. I needed to be invisible to you, yet I needed to be aware of everything that was happening to you! Your mother has kindly reported every single change she's noticed in your looks and behaviour,” he spoke gravely.

Rose exhaled, uncomfortable. “How did she react to the changes?”

“Surprisingly well. Jackie hasn't really been that surprised, with the two of us spending ninety-five percent of time together anyway,” he sighed in relief the second he saw Rose grinning at him just like she used to.

“Wonderful,” she looked at him flirtatiously. “I know we could, in theory, live together just like we used to. But this change within me, this new life, this return back into my home universe, it-”

He knew just what she needed to hear, the expectant look in her eyes not leaving any place for doubt.

“Rose, my Rose... Are you sure you _need_ to hear it?” He teased her.

“Old universe, new life,” she reminded. “Yet I can't be _your_ Time Lady if you don't-”

This teasing game could have lasted for hours, but both of them could feel the moment the TARDIS has crossed the invisible border between galaxies, the ship's energy saved just for that occasion.

* * *

 

“Ufff,” they have both exhaled in relief, their bodies naturally finding themselves in a hug. “Oh, how I love you,” the Doctor's lips blurted the confession naturally, the long-lost blissful comfort of togetherness surrounding them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously...**

“ _Ufff,” they have both exhaled in relief, their bodies naturally finding themselves in a hug. “Oh, how I love you,” the Doctor's lips blurted the confession naturally, the long-lost blissful comfort of togetherness surrounding them._

 

**Xenodochy**

**6.**

 

“Yeah?”

The disbelief he thought he could hear in Rose's voice was hurting him. But he has put that on himself.

“We're back, Rose! Just in time for Christmas!” The Doctor's excitement has sounded honest.

She smiled back at him. “I'm glad to see you back to your usual self, Doctor!”

The Time Lord has bit his lower lip, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. “I don't think that's exactly-” He has suddenly become uncomonly sensitive to whatever Rose did. Maybe that has been her new nature kicking in so unexpectedly, or maybe-

The alien shook these impossible sensations away, glaring at Rose. Yet his words have ended up being very quiet.

“If you smile at me in _that_ way again, Rose-”

The girl blinked at him, puzzled. “What's wrong with the way I smile?”

“You are a newly-transformed-” _Rassilon._ ”Every gesture, every move, every sigh coming from you here, inside the correct universe-”

It was driving him crazy not being able to put that to words, to admit-

She was waiting for him to come to his senses. But his entire posture appeared to have changed.

Rose has freed herself from his embrace, not wanting to see him looking at her in that strange, almost wild way. Too bad the next thing the Doctor has done was pull her back to himself. “I need... Need you to stay, Rose.”

“Okay!” She said gleefully, knowing that was likely the closest way the Time Lord could get to her after all these months of pretending he was somebody else.

“What have I told you?” His voice was almost pleading now.

“Well, you insist on keeping me close, yet can't handle me _smiling_? Rose was worried all of a sudden.

He has thought it best to explain  _some_ of it to her. “You might not have noticed, but... whenever we travelled between universes and... returned to this one, I- I migt have had some difficulties in  _controling_ myself, yeah?”

“I haven't noticed,” she admitted honestly. “The trips must have been way too... _devastating_ for me to-”

“Yes,” he agreed. “So many impressions. Yet, whenever I have found a moment to myself without saving the universe-”

“You have tried to control yourself?” She suggested. “Control yourself from doing what?”

The Time Lord sighed. “From the same thing I'm trying to stop myself from doing right now,” he inhaled, frustrated.

Rose looked at him, honestly curious.

“Which is?”

_Kissing every centimetre of your bare body._

The Doctor has at least remembered to greatly soften the real phrase he was having in mind.

She has given him her tongue-touched smile, on intention this time. Because if everything he was afraid of was losing himself because of something as ordinary as _desire_ -

“Sorry about that,” he exhaled. “I don't know just how well-developed your telepathy is. so-”

“Do you mean you have _wanted_ me... or, generally, _sex_ whenever-”

The Time Lord nodded at her, uncertain what to do about his wandering look. “I don't want sex with just _anyone_ , Rose! It's been you and you alone inside my mind whenever,” he admitted, ashamed.

“What about _now_?” She asked, sensing the Doctor was ready to talk about it.

She was right. “Now, all the flood of changes inside you, it's... It's driving me barmy.”

“How come?” Rose was insistent.

“All I can think of right now is-”

 _Fucking me right here and now,_ she sent him seriously.

The Time Lord gaped at her, shocked. “That's not how I imagined the first words I would hear from you in my mind,” he shrugged.

“Sorry? You should have asked me to help you with these wild urges. I _loved_ you, for God's sake!”

The Doctor was stunned That was not how their Christmas reunion was supposed to go!

“ _Do_ you?”

“Do you really, honestly think I'd be mentioning these matters at all if I-”

“I don't _know_!”

Rose smiled at him seductively, suddenly aware of a lot of suppressed feelings he must have been hiding.

“We must make use of finally getting home, then.”

The TARDIS has tried to look pleasantly uninterested in whatever was happening between the two.

Nothing could surprise the old girl by then... Or almost nothing.

 _Kiss me._ _All of me,_ his beloved encouraged. _You have promised,_ Rose breathed into him, finally beginning to feel the all-surrounding freedom to be herself.

 _I'm willing to do so much more to you, Rose,_ he teased.

No more words were needed afterwards. The Doctor was determined to make their time together no worse than what the waiter has warned them against.

Whilst telepathic sex has still been a very new thing for Rose and the Time Lord has decided against pulling her through the lengthy _unforgettable_ process, he has made sure every touch, every moan, every breath has declared his undying love for her.

The young Time Lady has never doubted in his true feelings, with or without him saying anything. Especially not at that moment, not when their bodies and minds were showing them the possibilities of love were infinite.

 

Obviously, Rose was not going to forget their _neighbours_ adventure so easily or let him get out of it anywhere as lightly... But at Christmas, anything was possible. For a couple of lovers who could travel time and space, with forever at their disposal? You bet.

 

**Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, review? :)


End file.
